


Honeytrap

by PruePhantomhive



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción autorizada por beaubete] También coger por la Reina y el País tiene consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeytrap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honeytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967971) by [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). 



Está acostado sobre su espalda, con los pies en el aire, estremeciéndose conforme Bond lo penetra como un motor de carga, como una poderosa e imparable fuerza de la naturaleza. Se siente bien. Muy bien. Q deja que sus ojos se cierren conforme el placer alcanza la cima, intentando abrumarlo, llevándose consigo cualquier pensamiento o sentido de sí mismo y todo lo importante, dejándolo con la derretida y somnolienta sensación de haberse dado un baño caliente. Arriba de él, Bond persiste y Q abre un ojo para observarlo cuidadosamente, fijándose en la agitada línea de sus hombros y en la mueca tensa que hace cuando se viene en su interior. Hay semen en todos lados y Q se siente diametralmente distinto ahora que ha perdido su normal limpieza y orden.

Bond se desploma sobre él, meneando las caderas hasta que está fuera de su cuerpo y recargado contra la humedad de su muslo interno. Q le acaricia el cabello.

—Eres demasiado bueno en esto, ¿sabes? —dice en voz baja.

Bond se sacude entre risas.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No eres malo en absoluto —Q continúa elogiándolo y acariciándolo.

—Me siento alagado por tu evaluación —dice Bond sobre su clavícula—. Ahora guarda silencio. Estoy intentando dormir.

—Entiendo, fue mucho esfuerzo para un anciano como tú, a pesar de que el viagra hizo la mitad del trabajo —dice Q generosamente.

Bond respira en su piel y él sigue acariciándolo.

* * *

Es un poco mortificante estar escuchando. La esposa del sospechoso —siempre es la esposa del sospechoso; Q está sorprendido de no haberlo visto venir— está chillando tonterías de estrella porno acerca del tamaño de la polla de Bond y lo profundo que está yendo, llenándola por completo a la perfección, mientras él virilmente gruñe contra ella. La mujer es como una banshee, como un pulpo —aunque Q puede verla en el monitor, la imagina con tentáculos y agarrando, arrastrando a Bond hacia una enorme boca embarrada de lápiz labial—. Ella está gritando a voz en cuello ahora, como si la estuvieran matando, y los otros técnicos comienzan a lucir claramente incómodos. No puede decir si es por el tono de la mujer, su volumen o por la forma en la que sus propios nudillos se han puesto blancos.

El orgasmo de Bond es una suave exhalación que resulta muy familiar aún cuando no está siendo presionada contra su oreja. La mujer gime por unos cuantos segundos más y Q imagina unos labios hinchados y brillosos haciendo aspavientos debajo de una marea de aceite. Sobresaltado, se da cuenta de que su imagen mental no es particularmente amable, pero le es difícil mostrar gentileza en un momento así. Se hunde en un silencio resentido.

—Oh, James —murmura ella y Q bufa, pero no deja de supervisar al agente. No puede darse ese lujo.

* * *

—Pensé que ese maldito vuelo nunca terminaría —dice Bond a manera de saludo. Su bolsa de viaje golpea el suelo con un ruido de bienvenida.

—Hola para ti también —Q saluda por ambos—, ¿cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?

—Horrible —dice Bond alegremente—. Fui atacado por una maldita bestia, luego metido en una lata y arrojado a través del océano. ¿Y el tuyo, cariño?

—No terriblemente mal, aunque tuve que escuchar una ronda poco agradable de "por favor, sí, ¡más fuerte!" — no hay resentimiento debajo de la fina capa de aburrimiento en su voz, pero Q se estremece al escucharse tan mezquino—… y he estado trabajando en un nuevo temporizador para evitar que nuestras bombas estallen cuando el gatillo es empujado accidentalmente. Estoy agotado, ¿cenamos en mi casa?

Bond duda.

—No ésta noche, creo. Tengo que llenar algunas formas… — _como si alguna vez hubiera llenado una forma directamente después de volver de una misión,_ piensa Q— y yo diría que éstos huesos viejos necesitan descansar en suelo familiar —finaliza Bond con una broma sobre su propia edad.

Bien. Ellos no están… lo que sea que estén haciendo no es tan simple como tener una relación. ¿Cómo podría ser así? El trabajo de Bond consiste literalmente en un jet que viaja por todo el mundo y dormir con cuantas mujeres le sea posible y el de Q es escuchar mientras lo hace de manera casi voyeurista con la esperanza de que esas mujeres puedan revelar algo durante la mezcla de sexo y palabras mientras éstas son cogidas —literalmente— de sus bocas. Sonríe y se enorgullece de que el gesto no luzca demasiado tenso. Si Bond no está interesado —y acaba de estar con una mujer así que, ¿por qué lo estaría?—, no es un insulto personal.

—Odio cuando bromeas sobre tu edad. Te robas toda mi chispa.

—¿Entonces debería hablar sobre tus granos? —pregunta Bond. Q se congela, incomodo con el recordatorio: él no es encantador o glamoroso: él es pálido, delgado y sentimental. Bond permanece en silencio, apologético, pero ésta cosa entre ellos no da cabida a las disculpas.

—Duerme un poco, 007 —dice Q en cambio, dándole la espalda para volver a su trabajo.

* * *

El condón es grueso; se pega y se atasca entre ellos. No los habían usado en semanas pues ahora estaban familiarizados con el historial clínico del otro y, de cierto modo, lo habían vuelto un hábito. Bond lo tiene recostado sobre su estómago, muslos abiertos mientras él permanece arrodillado detrás y llevan tanto tiempo así que Q ha comenzado a aburrirse un poco. Es… hay interés, no lo puede negar. Su polla está lo suficientemente dura como para usarla de martillo y cuando Bond entra en él, la fricción es suave y deliciosa. No está seguro de qué es; odia el condón, de eso sí está seguro, pero hay algo más molestándolo. Bond se sacude sobre su espalda y se viene, guiando una mano entre las piernas de Q para ayudarlo a terminar. Q se corre silenciosamente, con un adormilado y pequeño suspiro, y se desploma sobre el punto húmedo en la cama.

No es mal sexo del todo, no en realidad. Sólo sin inspiración.

Bond se presenta en su oficina pocos días después, blandiendo un nuevo condón y Q se sorprende a sí mismo con excusas vagas acerca de proyectos. Bond luce tan sorprendido como Q se siente, pero sonríe y se va.

* * *

Está debajo del hombro de Bond después de otra ronda de sexo aburrido. En la mesita de noche cerca de su cabeza, el lubricante y la corrida de Bond se convierten en gelatina coagulada dentro del condón y quiere tirarlo al bote de basura.

—Levántate —ordena. Bond hace un adormilado ruido de descontento—. Lo digo enserio, levántate.

Bond rueda hacía un costado, con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

—¿Cómo es que no estás exhausto? —Pregunta—. Has estado despierto por tres días y acabamos de finalizar el round dos. Normalmente estarías inconsciente.

Y, normalmente, lo estaría; cuando se pone de pie, no todo el bamboleo de sus piernas es por el sexo. Q frunce el ceño al ver el condón y lo sujeta como si fuera una cosa muerta.

—Estoy cubierto de "tu asunto" y me gustaría una ducha antes de dormir, si no te importa —se da cuenta reluctantemente de que lo que dijo no es del todo cierto… es sólo su propia corrida manchando su vientre en forma de escamas secas. Deja de mirar la papelera y observa a Bond, que está silencioso, ya dormido.

* * *

—Es muerte de cama —Q confirma a Moneypenny en voz baja mientras se sientan juntos, comiendo croissants y bebiendo café, en su oficina—. Supongo que nunca, nadie, ha alcanzado la muerte de cama con James Bond… o que usualmente se trata de un tipo más literal.

—¿Le has dicho que no estás satisfecho? —pregunta Eve, soplando mientras remueve su café para enfriarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grazna—. Imagina decirle a 007 que no estás feliz con su actuación en la cama.

—Suena un poco como a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado _,_ sí —admite ella—, pero si no estás obteniendo lo que quieres...

Y ahí está el problema, se percata con la misma sutileza de ser golpeado en la cabeza: le están dando lo que pidió, pero en algún momento de la historia las reglas del juego cambiaron. Lo que quiere y lo que está dispuesto a pedir repentinamente son dos cosas diferentes. Su boca se estira hacia abajo antes de que se pueda contener e Eve da un suspiro comprensivo. Ni siquiera puede negar… ¿qué? ¿Qué extraña la cercanía? ¿Las bromas y la afección e incluso las asquerosas manchas de fluidos corporales?

¿Qué pasa con la confianza? ¿El conocimiento de que él y Bond encajan bien porque pueden confiar en la precaución del otro, en su discreción? No es… él no va a decir esa palabra, aún en la seguridad de su propia cabeza.

—Es sólo… sólo tuvimos sexo un par de veces. No es como si importara.

Eve suspira.

* * *

—¿Entonces, quieres venir a mi casa? —Pregunta Q, engañosamente casual. "Accidentalmente" hay whisky en la alacena y un banquete de "sobras" en el refrigerador… esos preparativos parecen suficientes para una cita, así que es posible que de eso se trate. Bond lo observa y él intenta ocultar sus dedos temblorosos.

—No lo creo. No —dice Bond. Q sabía que esto pasaría, aún si el nudo que se forma en su estómago, no.

—Oh —una especie de desalentado escozor lo golpea y muerde su labio para no dejarlo salir. Cada pulgada de su piel hormiguea avergonzada—. Tal vez en otro momento.

—No —dice Bond, posando cuidadosamente su pistola en el escritorio. Está completa y todavía funciona, es casi una especie de triste regalo de despedida—. No lo creo.

—Oh —hay una presión en su pecho y, enserio, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Cuál  _es_ el punto de evitar la palabra aún cuando sientes cada parte de ésta a pesar de que no lo deseas?—. Así que eso es todo —dice Q, sonriendo débilmente—. Oh.

—Yo no… —comienza Bond, pero Q lo silencia con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Sólo fue un poco de diversión, ¿cierto? —pregunta. Bond flexiona la mandíbula y durante un horrible instante Q se pregunta si va a decirle algo peor.

—Sí —dice Bond finalmente.

* * *

No es extraño del todo y es precisamente eso lo que lo hace horrible. El humor de Bond es ligero, profesional, y las lágrimas fluyen del corazón de Q cuando se marcha. Eve se muestra indiferente.

—Nunca le dijiste nada —lo regaña—. No puedes quejarte por una cosa que nunca sucedió porque no lo permitiste.

—No quería que pasara —la corrige Q malhumoradamente.

—Pero ocurrió de todas formas, ¿no? Al menos para ti.

—Pero no para él, Moneypenny, y ese es el problema —el agua condensada en las paredes de su vaso gotea.

—No, no creo que lo sea.

* * *

Bond pide condones en su siguiente kit de trabajo. Q hace un espectáculo recolectándolos de su escritorio, del montón que podrían haber usado durante sus arrumacos clandestinos en la oficina a deshoras. Bond no dice nada.

* * *

—Pero detesto usarlos —protesta Evangeline y Q pone los ojos en blanco tan fuertemente que casi se le salen de la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de escoria dormiría con un desconocido sin usar protección?

Esa había sido la señal de cuán bajo había caído Q —y sí, a pesar de que no piensa decir esa palabra, puede admitir que las cosas le iban bien antes de conocer mejor su situación sentimental— cuando Bond se había llevado los condones de su mesa, ¿pero querer usarlos al acostarse con un completo extraño?

Bufa, pero entonces recuerda que el micrófono está encendido cuando Bond guarda silencio.

—Pues yo no lo hago sin ellos —dice Bond con firmeza y Q no puede evitar murmurar que eso es pura mierda.

—Bien: pues yo no lo hago con ellos —replica Evangeline y la mandíbula de Q se cae cuando escucha el sonido de Bond levantándose de la cama entre el susurro de las sábanas y subiendo el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Entonces no lo haremos.

* * *

La ira de Q es abrazadora. Es una mezcla de decepción, incredulidad y algo más oscuro retorciéndose en su estómago.

—No puedo  _creer_  que casi echaste a perder una misión por culpa de un condón. ¡De todas las cosas inútiles e imprudentes que…!

—Creo que ya establecimos como te sientes al respecto, supervisor —contesta Bond secamente y  _no,_ no tiene permiso de finalizar la conversación de esa manera. Q puede sentir su objetividad profesional derramándose, desapareciendo en un abismo mientras lo único que él puede hacer es gruñir.

—Mis preferencias no tienen nada qué ver ni aquí ni allá, 007.

—Oh, pero estaban ahí, ¿o no?, ¡haciendo comentarios sarcásticos en mi oído mientras yo cogía por la Reina y el País! —lo acusa Bond.

—¡Si no hubieras dicho toda esa mierda…!

—¿Estás diciendo que querías que la follara sin protección, entonces?

—¡Oh, no pretendas que te preocupas por precauciones ahora! —y con sólo un par de oraciones, la pelea se ha vuelto personal, fea, dolorosa y enteramente horrible. Tanner los llevará a su oficina por confraternización ¿y quién podría culparlo por eso? Los técnicos de la División Q están visiblemente incómodos; Q se da cuenta de que este es el motivo por el que las personas no se acuestan con compañeros de trabajo… no es por la relación mientras dura, sino por las consecuencias una vez que se acaba.

— _Nunca_  te han importado los condones —dice Q, habiendo perdido el control de su boca. Bond se queda atónito como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—Y mira a donde me ha llevado eso —responde, corto, agudo y sombrío.

Eso ha encasillado a Q en el lugar de un idiota que confunde la falta de atención con la emoción y se tambalea en su sitio. Golpearlo con la verdad. Buena técnica.

* * *

Al final, tuvo mucha suerte de que sólo lo suspendieran una semana con el recordatorio de que la ropa sucia se lava en casa. Eso es bueno. Está bien. Q no quiere estar en el trabajo de todas formas, dándole la cara a todas las personas que ahora saben que se puso un poco posesivo con la polla de Bond y terminó gritando cosas al respecto en su trabajo como si fuera alguna clase de  _loca_.

Está en la escalera de incendios, fumando cigarrillos como si fueran a extinguirse y ha renunciado completamente a sus esfuerzos de no refunfuñar. Los escalones de metal se hunden y crujen bajo el peso de alguien.

—No quería avergonzarte —confiesa Q. Bond hace un suave ruido de entendimiento mientras se sienta, tan cerca, que Q puede sentir el calor de su pierna. Quiere girarse y descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Bond, pues se siente repentinamente cansado, pero está seguro de que el gesto no será bienvenido. Saca otro cigarro y le ofrece a Bond el que había estado fumando—. No es mi asunto con quién usas un condón y con quién no.

La boca de Bond hace un sonido húmedo mientras fuma. Están en silencio, rodeados de paz. Son precisamente los momentos como éste los que siempre engañaron a Q, haciéndole creer que podían ser algo más, aún si no se había percatado de que estaba pensando cosas como esa. Bond se termina el cigarrillo y toma el que está en la boca de Q.

—Debí ser más profesional —insiste Q mientras Bond chupa su cigarrillo; cuando se lo regresa, espera que diga algo.

—Tengo una infección —las palabras caen como bombas, cada una de ellas golpeando el temple de Q, haciéndolo sentir mareado hasta que al final lo único que puede hacer es observarlo.

—¿Estás…?

—Es una de las tratables; otra ronda de antibióticos y estaré bien de nuevo. Listo para ir a coger por Inglaterra otra vez.

—Bond.

—Yo no quería… he hecho un montón de cosas estúpidas en mi vida, Q.

—Enfermarte no te hace estúpido —dice Q, ¿pero no había pensado que Evangeline era una basura por querer tener sexo sin protección?

—Ponerte en riesgo me hace estúpido —dice Bond y, oh, el calor hierve en el pecho de Q y viaja hacia arriba para colorear sus mejillas.

—No lo hubieras hecho…

—Tienes razón: no lo hubiera hecho —acepta Bond, haciendo una pausa para tomar una larga calada del cigarrillo que cuelga de los dedos de Q—. Pero dejaste de parecer interesado cuando no podíamos hacerlo sin el…

—Yo pensé que  _tú_ ya no estabas interesado —balbucea Q, cada una de sus palabras sonando sincera—. Que ya no me querías a mí, sólo el sexo.

—No puedes estar más equivocado respecto a eso —le dice Bond, con los ojos oscuros—. No del todo.

—Soy un idiota.

—No, no lo eres —dice Bond, su postura hundida, desanimada—. Este tipo de cosas…

—…no es tu culpa —termina Q con firmeza.

—No volveré a hacerlo sin condón.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —Pregunta Q—, porque he de decir que extraño estar cerca de ti.

—Sólo contigo, entonces —acuerda Bond, exhalando profundo hasta que ambos están rodeados de anillos de humo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

De nuevo, comento: esto es una traducción. Si tienen la oportunidad, revisen el perfil de  _beaubete,_ que tiene increíbles historias :)

 


End file.
